


high on acid

by gaysanada



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M, drug mention, oof, soft-core internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada
Summary: this was my first fic in about 4 years. it's a little rough in places.will eventually be three parts, but here's two of them.mentions of chuck and trents past drug use (which they themselves have confirmed).
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. high on acid

**Author's Note:**

> the descriptions of what acid feels like is based on my own acid trip and how strange it felt. this chapter only has 564 words.

Chuck gazed longingly across the hotel room at his sleeping partner. His tag team partner, that is. Trent was fast asleep, laying in some weird twisted up position that couldn’t have been comfortable. He was making a weird face, and his hair was everywhere. But did that make him any less beautiful to Chuck? Not a chance. **  
**

He checked the time and found it was nearly 3 am. He should be asleep, they have big plans for tomorrow. But he couldn’t shut his brain off. He couldn’t stop thinking about the man just a few feet from him, softly snoring. He didn’t want to be thinking about him, but he was. Why was he?

It’s not like Chuck was gay. He liked women. He _**only**_ liked women. That’s what he told everyone, anyway. He always knew, deep down, he was bisexual. It was a secret he kept locked away, somewhere in the pits of his soul so no one would ever find out. It wasn’t until Trent came into his life that his secret threatened to come out. That his own heart nearly betrayed him by leaping from his chest and into the hands of the man he hadn’t even truly gotten to know yet. Not _literally_ , that would be gross.

He was sitting on the edge of his own bed, simply watching the man he was so madly in love with. He would’ve felt like a creep if he cared enough to acknowledge how creepy he was being. But, he didn’t. The only thing he cared about at that moment was the way Trent’s nose twitched, ever so slightly, before Trent changed position and faced the other way. It almost seemed like Trent was about to wake up, which seemed to snap Chuck out of his weird loving gaze and sent him off to hide in the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror, and his eyes met his own. He felt out of place, like he couldn’t quite remember how he got to this point in his life. It was all a blur. He remembered feeling lonely, like he was wandering, and suddenly Trent was there. And his whole world lit up. Trent listened to him, he talked to him. Every time Chuck heard Trent say his name, or Trent touched Chuck, his whole body lit up like some kids arcade game. It made his heart pound and his head spin. He hated it at first, but now he craved it.

He craved the touch, the words, the simple smile. It all gave him a rush. Hell, just _**thinking**_ about Trent gave him a rush. It was almost like being high on acid. The walls started melting, his vision got funny, and time moved with its own rules. Everything sounded strange, and Chuck had tunnel vision. That’s what his love for Trent had become, a never-ending, wonderful acid trip. The best one he’s ever been on if he had to pick.

It was _**almost**_ like being high on acid, though. There were differences. He didn’t slur his words, he didn’t giggle for no reason, and he could still feel that deep, dark sadness in the depths of his heart when he remembered that he and Trent weren’t together. That they would never be together, not in the way Chuck desired…

And imagine, if only Chuck knew, Trent felt the exact same way.


	2. deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the same as the first chapter, but from chuck's perspective. 1k words.

It was about 3 am when Trent heard the bed beside him creak. For a moment, it played into his dream. And God, what a good dream it was.

It was wet and hot and all-around satisfying. The only particularly bad part about it was that it was with Chuck. Not that he was mad that he’d just dreamed of what sex with Chuck would be like. He loved that. It was the fact that he was currently sharing a room with Chuck that made it a nightmarish thing.

Trent turned on his other side, in case Chuck was awake and could see his rock hard erection through that god awful thin blanket. Of course, Chuck immediately stood up, walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. Thank God for that.

Trent immediately - and I mean immediately - got to work. He propped himself up on some pillows and grimaced a bit at the sight before him. No wonder Chuck got up and walked away, it was obvious how hard Trent was. It was…embarrassing. But the problem needed to be dealt with, sooner rather than later.

It didn’t take much to get into it. All he had to do was think back to this dream and he was there. He was under Chuck, being pounded into the shitty hotel mattress, eyes rolled back in his head. Before he even could think about it, his hand was wrapped around his dick, and he was making quick work of himself. He had to - Chuck could come back out at any moment.

Chuck. He nearly forgot Chuck was there. He’d gotten off to the idea of Chuck fucking him like the greedy bottom he was, but never while Chuck was so close. It almost made the whole thing more fun. Almost.

Trent was so close. Bottom lip trapped between his teeth, desperately trying not to make any noises. But the image in his head was just so good. Chuck was rough and forceful but in the best ways. Trent lost himself in it. His dick twitched in his hand and before he could stop himself, he let out a rather embarrassing moan. And, of course, that moan had a rather familiar name in it.

Oh, God. Oh fuck. Chuck definitely heard that.

The bathroom door slowly swung open, and behind it, Chuck was wide-eyed staring at Trent. Trent, of course, hadn’t had enough time to react and was caught with his hand still on his dick. Almost worse than that, he was still hard.

“Dude,” Chuck spoke quietly, almost whispering, “…you good?”

Trent could barely even speak. This was worse than waking up, dick hard from the imagery of your best friend fucking you. This was your best friend hearing you moan his name while you’re getting yourself off. This was hell.

Trent coughed, pulling most of the blanket up to cover his dick, “Yeah man, I’m good. Real good.” Too good.

Chuck looked a little embarrassed now, slightly stepping out from the bathroom. He looked like he hadn’t slept. And almost like he’d been crying, “You sure? You were uh…making some noises there…”

They were both quiet for a second. Time seemed to stretch on forever as Trent tried to look anywhere except at Chuck. Chuck obviously knew, to an extent, what had just happened. Trent obviously had just been jacking off and very obviously had moaned Chuck’s name in the haze of it all.

“Hey, Chuck?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we like, pretend that didn’t happen?” Trent finally looked at Chuck, to find that Chuck was looking back at him. Something in his face was…different.

“You were getting off and you said my fucking name, Trent. We can’t just pretend that didn’t happen,” Chuck said this pretty loudly, looking down and shifting his weight from one foot to another. He was clearly uncomfortable. Trent fucked up.

“Look, man, please. It just…”

“Trent, can I tell you something?” Chuck cut Trent off, and thank God he did, honestly, because it was only gonna get more embarrassing from there.

Trent just nodded, not sure if he even wanted to speak again. He wanted to disappear from this whole situation. He definitely didn’t want to deal with any of this.

“I’m uh, kind of in love with you, dude,” Chuck choked out, looking away and at his hands.

Trent, of course, was completely taken aback. Chuck? The guy he’s been in love with since the exact second they met, is in love with him? Maybe he was still dreaming.

Trent just nodded slowly, thinking for a second. His dick was still hard. Chuck had just told him he was in love with him. His dick was still very hard. He was in love with Chuck. His dick was so hard…

“I’m kind of…in love with you too, Chuck,”

There was silence for another second. And then, in a very strange turn of events, Trent decided to gain a little confidence, “Do you wanna have sex?”

Chuck didn’t respond. Not verbally, anyway. Physically? He was on top of Trent in a second. And Trent felt like his body was on fire but in the most fantastic way possible. Their tongues were in each other’s mouths, hands were everywhere. To anyone outside of the situation, it probably looked like a freakshow. But to Trent? It might’ve been heaven.

Things slowed down a bit from there. They found what was almost a rhythm. Light laughter, a weird few seconds where they just stared into each other’s eyes. Or maybe it was a few minutes. Time moved so differently when they were together. It could’ve been days, for all Trent cared.

The night continued. There were awkward moments with a condom, the sudden and strange realization that Chuck had never had sex with a guy before, and Trent trying to be helpful about that without cracking some terrible joke like he normally would.

Eventually, they figured it out, and it ended way better than Trent’s dream ever would’ve.


End file.
